ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Size Matters/Transcript
This is a transcript for "Size Matters" ---- the McDuck Manor, Huey is building a ray. Huey: There. My ray is complete. starts to press the button. Then, the ray begins to glow and zap the crystal. Huey: It works! crystal begins to grow. Huey: Oh shoot! It's growing! I'm better than this. stops growing. Huey: Phew... That was close. falls on the ray. Louie comes to the room. Louie: Hey, Huey- zapped. Huey: Gasps. Louie! off the ray. Louie: Ugh.. Huey: Are you okay? Louie: Yes. notices Louie was starting to grow. Louie: What's happening to me?! Huey: Oh gosh! runs out of the room. Louie then destroys the roof. Louie: Gulps. Uncle Scrooge isn't going to be happy about this. walks into the room. gasped. Scrooge: What happened to Louie? Huey: He used a ray to grow 50 feet tall. Scrooge: Yikes! Louie! Louie: Yes, Uncle Scrooge? Scrooge: What happened to you? Louie: I was zapped by a ray. was shocked. Scrooge: Now, what have you done to the manor? Louie: I'm a giant now. got out of the manor. Scrooge: Me manor! Louie: Sorry! Scrooge: I better call Launchpad. arrives at the manor. Launchpad: Here I am. up at Louie Ah! behind Scrooge Louie: Oh hi. Launchpad: Hello. Scrooge: Launchpad, why are you hiding from him? Launchpad: He's a giant. He also wants to kill us all. Scrooge: First, he was zapped by a ray that Huey made. Second, he grow into 50 foot tall. Third, how could Louie try to- Louie is running away to Duckburg. Oh come on! Launchpad: We have to go after him. Scrooge: Good idea! I'll get a car and drive to Duckburg. 'Duckburg, everyone are running for their lives when they saw Giant Louie. Louie: I must admit, I like being a big boy (literally). Citizen #2: Run! Louie: Ha! a pole from the building. Citizen #1: Oh crud! He got the pole! then throw the pole at them. They all dodges the pole. Louie then walking away. Louie: a casino. '' Ooooh... a casino! ''walks to the c and destroys it. Meanwhile, Webby and Donald were looking for Louie. Webby: Louie? Donald: Louie, where are you? Webby: Where could he be? heard everyone screaming. ''Do you heard that? ''[It shows that everyone are running for their lives from the now destroyed ''casino.]'' Webby: There he is! Louie! off. Citizen #2: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! then grabs the woman. Citizen #2: AAAAH! Donald: Louie! Put her down! puts her down. Louie: Sorry. Donald: There. Webby: Louie! You need to stop destroying the city! Louie: I tried! But I can't! then running away. Donald: Wait! Come back! Webby: After him! run after Louie. Meanwhile, Scrooge and Launchpad made a plan. Scrooge: How did the ray zapped Louie? Launchpad: I don't know. Huey: It was a mistake. A crystal was big and pointy, it fell on the ray and zapped Louie. Since the ray can be dangerous, it will cause a disaster. Scrooge: Not good! Launchpad: Louie is going to destroying the city! What should we do? Huey: We need to make an antidote! Scrooge: Great idea! Launchpad: Yeah! Scrooge: Okay, here is the plan. scene cuts to Webby and Donald are still looking for Louie. Webby: I hope he'll be okay. Donald: When we find him, I'm going to teach him a lesson about destroying the city. Louie continues walking through the city until he saw a cafe. Louie: I should look there since I'm starting to get to the foods. grabs the foods from the cafe. Which everyone got out of the cafe. Category:DuckTales Category:Giant Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas